Park Jimin
by Monday Kid
Summary: Kim Taehyung hanya penasaran, mengapa Park Jimin, si rambut hitam yang penuh teka-teki, bisa membuat Taehyung keluar dari zona amannya. BTS. Bangtan Fanfic. Vmin. Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung
1. chapter 1

Park Jimin

Cast : Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung

Rating : T

Genre : Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Monday Kid

I write this fanfic only because i want to write it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung bukan orang yang serba ingin tahu. _Kepo_ istilah zaman sekarangnya. Jika memang bukan urusannya maka ia tidak mau repot-repot bertanya ini itu hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran. Bukan berarti Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang _apatis._ Bukan juga karena ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada orang disekitarnya seperti sepupunya yang bernama Min Yoongi. Kim Taehyung hanya merasa _kepo_ itu adalah sifat yang menyebalkan. Karena ia pun sering terganggu jika ada orang yang ingin tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya.

 _Kim Taehyung punya rasa penasaran, namun ia selalu menahan dirinya untuk bertanya._

Ketika orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai 6 tahun yang lalu, Taehyung kecil hanya berdiam diri tanpa bertanya pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia lontarkan. _Kenapa ayah dan ibunya berpisah? Apa yang salah dengan keluarga ini?_ Tapi Taehyung bungkam. Memilih untuk menata hatinya yang hancur dibanding bertanya sesuatu yang mungkin jawabannya akan sangat menyakitkan.

Ketika pacar pertamanya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Taehyung hanya menyutujui, meminum C _aramel Macchiato_ dengan sekali teguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian di kafe. Tanpa bertanya apapun, meskipun hatinya berperang dengan segala pertanyaan yang berkecamuk meminta jawaban.

Kim Taehyung bukan orang yang dingin. Bukan orang yang pendiam. Bukan orang yang sering menyendiri seperti dalam drama-drama. Kim Taehyung punya sejuta pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak. Wajahnya yang tampan, senyumnya yang menggemaskan, tingkahnya yang kekanakan meskipun menjurus _aneh._ Ia sosok yang ramah ; temannya lebih banyak dibanding snack yang bungkusnya saja menggelembung besar tetapi isinya bahkan tidak sampai setengah bungkus.

 _Tetapi Kim Taehyung, si ceria yang kini berumur 17 tahun, punya sisi yang tidak bisa disentuh orang lain barang seujung kuku pun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gigimu bisa keropos kau tahu?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam menarik keluar lolipop dari dalam mulutnya kala teman sebangku berambut coklatnya itu bersuara. Mata jernih yang sayu miliknya bergulir untuk menatap si pelaku.

"Apa kau melihat gigiku ompong atau semacamnya?" balasnya sengit.

" _Well_ —" Si rambut coklat menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "—Tidak sih tapi kan bisa saja suatu hari nanti gigimu rusak."

"Selama hari itu belum tiba maka jangan hentikan aku, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung —si rambut coklat—merotasikan bola matanya jenaka, "Jadi kau lebih memilih gigimu rusak dulu baru berhenti mengemut lolipop kekanakanmu itu?"

Yang menjadi lawan bicara menyeringai seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau gigiku ompong, gampang saja, tinggal ku congkel gigimu yang sering kau pamerkan itu, dan kita akan dikenal sebagai sepasang sahabat yang lucu karena sama-sama memiliki gigi ompong."

"Mati saja sana kau!"

Si rambut hitam tergelak lalu berjalan keluar kelas, "Ayo ke kantin, perutku lapar."

Kim Taehyung merapihkan buku kimianya sebentar, lalu beranjak untuk menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Ya Park Jimin! Tunggu aku sialan!"

Kim Taehyung, 17 tahun ; siswa kelas 2 menengah atas, si ramah yang ceria, memiliki sisi yang tidak dapat disentuh oleh siapapun.

Setidaknya begitu ; _sebelum akhirnya Park Jimin datang._

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai! Monday kid kembali dengan ff berchapter baru. Well, ini yang aku bilang aku udah punya ide ff baru tapi belum sempet ditulis. Tadinya ga mau aku tulis karena takutnya mengecewakan dan juga jujur aja sebenarnya aku juga malas nulis ff berchapter hehehe, lebih nyaman nulis oneshoot sebenernya. Tapi karena geregetan akhirnya ditulis juga.

Nah aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih pada readerdeul yang udah review di fanficku sebelumnya. Review kalian adalah penghargaan yang sangat-sangat berharga buat aku yang amatiran ini huhu.

Well, fanfic ini ga bakal aku buat panjang. Rencananya sih cuma buat 5 chapter tapi kalau ide lagi mengalir dengan lancar ya mungkin bisa lebih/slap. Aku akan buat sesingkat mungkin karena takutnya kalau bertele-tele readerdeul bakal bosen.

Dan aku bawa Vmin lagi karena memang otp ku di Bangtan itu vmin wkwk. Enggak sih, sebenernya aku suka banyak, suka namjin, suka hopemin, suka kookmin, suka namseok, suka sope, suka banyak pokonya. Tapi kalo buat nulis biasanya aku lebih dapet feel sama Jimin yang dipairingin sama member lain terutama Taehyung. Well castnya bakal bertambah kok seiring berjalannya chapter. But yeah the main point is vmin.

Nah sampe sini dulu ya cuap-cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya.

 _Review Juseyooo~_


	2. chapter 2

Park Jimin

Cast : Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung

Rating : T

Genre : Romance ; Hurt/Comfort

Monday Kid

I write this fanfic only because i want to write it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin. Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu dengan Park Jimin adalah ketika mereka berada di kelas yang sama di kelas 10. Percaya atau tidak, ketika hari pertamanya di SMA, Kim Taehyung yang kala itu memilih tempat duduk di baris paling depan tiba-tiba saja dihampiri oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu, dan berbicara gamblang,

 _"Hei, aku Park Jimin, mau jadi teman bangku ku?"_

 _Well,_ itu adalah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti _turuti aku jika masih ingin hidup_ , karena sosok berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba datang dan meminta Taehyung menjadi teman bangkunya dengan senyum yang —menurut Taehyung— menyeramkan. Dan Taehyung tentu tidak bisa menolak. Pada akhirnya ia pindah ke baris paling belakang dan duduk di samping Park Jimin tanpa bertanya atau meminta penjelasan apapun.

Dari situlah mereka mulai dekat. Cenderung menempel tiap hari satu sama lain.

Taehyung punya banyak teman. Mungkin hampir satu sekolah adalah temannya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka bertanya,

 _Mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan Park Jimin?_

 _Mengapa ia dan Park Jimin begitu menempel dan cenderung sulit terpisahkan?_

 _Mengapa ia begitu dekat dengan Park Jimin?_

atau

 _— Mengapa harus Park Jimin?_

Park Jimin bukan tipe orang yang menjadi bahan _bully-an_ di sekolah. Bukan juga tipe preman yang ditakuti seperti dalam drama-drama. Park Jimin, si rambut hitam itu adalah pemuda yang manis sebenarnya. Hanya saja penampilannya menutupi segala keindahan dalam dirinya. Telinga yang di _piercing_ , sepatu yang dipakai asal dan selalu diinjak bagian belakangnya, Jas sekolah yang tidak pernah dipakai —hanya dipakai jika dipaksa guru saja—, dasi yang disimpul asal, serta rambut yang terlihat tidak pernah disisir. Oh, jangan lupa _eyeliner tipis_ yang sering dipakai pemuda itu untuk mempertegas garis matanya.

 _Namun bagi Kim Taehyung segala yang ada dalam Park Jimin itu indah._

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang namanya paling sering ada di buku pelanggaran, maka Park Jimin jawabannya. Bukan karena ia tertangkap membully, bukan juga karena ia pembuat onar di sekolah. Tapi karena keterlambatannya datang ke sekolah.

Park Jimin bukan pembangkang di sekolah. Ia adalah siswa yang cenderung tidak pernah mencari masalah. Kecuali ia yang selalu datang terlambat dan penampilannya yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Ia bukan juga siswa berprestasi dan aktif dalam organisasi. Oleh karena itu banyak yang tidak mengenalnya di sekolah. Maka dari itu, ketika seluruh temannya melihat seorang Kim Taehyung selalu terlihat bersama Park Jimin, mereka bertanya-tanya. _Siapa itu Park Jimin_. Karena yang mereka tahu, Park Jimin hanyalah siswa yang sering terlambat, urak-urakan, dan biasa dalam akademik maupun non-akademik.

 _Namun bagi Taehyung, Park Jimin adalah orang yang menarik._

Si badan mungil yang memiliki tenaga seperti kingkong, si lidah tajam, si rambut hitam yang tidak suka basa-basi, si pemikir yang realistis, si maniak lolipop, si bodoh yang selalu memperhatikan ketika guru menerangkan namun selalu mendapat nilai jeblok di setiap ulangan, si siput dalam wujud manusia, si pencuri rumput laut kering dari mangkok Taehyung, si apatis yang perhatian pada Taehyung. Itulah Park Jimin yang Kim Taehyung tahu.

Park Jimin mengenal Kim Taehyung dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. Namun Kim Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu Park Jimin barang sehelai rambut pun.

Taehyung tahu Park Jimin bukan sekedar Park Jimin yang biasa nampak di depan Taehyung. Ada sisi yang tersembunyi dan penuh teka-teki, sisi yang selalu berusaha Jimin tutupi agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Ketika ada yang bertanya siapa itu Park Jimin, maka Taehyung tidak tahu jawabannya. Bahkan ketika mereka beranjak duduk di kelas 11 dan dimana itu berarti sudah 1 tahun mereka menjadi dekat pun Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sisi tersembunyi Park Jimin itu.

Park Jimin menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Membuat Kim Taehyung —yang tidak pernah ingin bertanya banyak hal— ingin melontarkan sejuta pertanyaan pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

 _Park Jimin merubah Kim Taehyung menjadi orang yang meminta penjelasan dari setiap ketidakpahamannya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Terlambat lagi eh?"

Jimin yang tengah mengerjakan hukuman untuk menyapu taman sekolah pun mendongakkan kepala. Dengusan keras ia lontarkan kala netranya menatap sosok yang duduk di bawah pohon flamboyan sambil asik menyedot susu kotaknya,

"Mau meledek?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cengiran konyol yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku capek meledekmu untuk hal yang sama setiap hari, bahkan aku bertaruh guru konseling pun siap muntah kapan saja karena muak melihatmu."

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di kepala coklat Taehyung, "Sialan kau! dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan di luar kelas, bocah nakal?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, "Kim Saem tidak masuk, hanya menitipkan tugas saja."

Tangan Jimin merampas susu kotak Taehyung dan menyedot isinya hingga habis, menuai protes dari pemiliknya namun tidak berusaha menghentikan aksi sahabatnya itu.

"Memang kenapa sih kau terlambat terus?"

Jimin menyeringai, "Ouh sejak kapan Kim Taehyung menjadi sepenasaran ini?"

Yang digoda menyikut perut Jimin keras hingga yang disikut berteriak nyaring dengan rekfleks, "Kau terlambat setiap hari, bodoh. Jelas saja aku penasaran."

"Sialan Kim Taehyung, ini sakit sekali! Dan itu bukan urusanmu aku terlambat atau tidak."

Alis Taehyung menukik tajam, "Kau selalu bilang itu bukan urusanku tiap aku bertanya. Kenapa sih kau tertutup sekali padaku? Padahal aku sering terbuka padamu. Kita ini sahabat atau bukan?"

Park Jimin terdiam. Hening untuk beberapa saat membuat Taehyung khawatir ia salah bicara dan membuat Jimin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jim? Hei, aku—"

"Aku hanya telat bangun, Taetae."

"Apa?"

"Aku bergadang karena bermain game, dan selalu berakhir bangun telat, makanya aku terlambat."

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, membuang kotak susu yang telah kosong pada tempat sampah dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan taman, namun kemudian ia berhenti dan menengok ke arah Taehyung yang masih bergeming.

"Mau sampai kau melamun seperti itu? Kalau kau kesambet aku tidak mau repot-repot menyadarkanmu lho. Ayo cepat ke kelas dan kita kerjakan tugas dari Kim Saem."

Suara halus itu menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya, lalu beranjak dan menyusul sahabatnya itu. Berusaha mengabaikan pikirannya yang menjerit.

 _Jimin tidak pernah tertarik pada game._

.

.

.

.

.

Tugas titipan dari Kim Saem itu luar biasa kejam. Ada 2 tugas yang guru bahasa inggris itu berikan. Tugas pertama adalah mengerjakan 25 soal esay pada buku cetak, dan tugas kedua adalah membentuk kelompok dan membuat _Narrative Text_ hasil karya kelompok sendiri, tidak boleh mencontek dari teks yang sudah ada apalagi meng _copy-paste_ dari internet. Kelompok dibentuk berdasarkan teman sebangku dan akan dikumpulkan minggu depan.

Jadi disinilah Jimin dan Taehyung, sepulang sekolah bukannya pulang ke rumah dan bermalas-malasan di kamar, mereka justru berada di alun-alun kota yang sepi dan duduk dihamparan rumput hijau dengan 2 kamus korea-inggris yang tebal serta buku tulis masing-masing.

"Kita akan buat cerita apa omong-omong?" Tanya Taehyung pada rekan kelompok sekaligus sahabat bejatnya itu.

"Cinderella saja."

TUK

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih?" Jimin melotot lucu kala dahinya menjadi sasaran ujung pensil yang tajam. Gila, kalau pensilnya menancap di dahinya bagaimana? Tidak lucu kan kalau dia mati konyol begitu.

Dan pelototan Jimin dibalas oleh pelototan horor dari Taehyung.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kita harus mengarang cerita sendiri, bodoh."

"Ya kan tinggal kita ubah saja jalan ceritanya, kaki Cinderella disengat tawon dan membengkak sehingga tidak muat di sepatu kaca— Argh bangsat sakit!"

Taehyung yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan kamus tebal mendengus, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebodoh ini, Jim."

Jimin mendesis sinis kemudian menerjang tubuh Taehyung dengan brutal.

"Astaga! Keparat menyingkir!"

Tangan Taehyung aktif menyingkirkan tangan-tangan Jimin yang memukul tubuhnya main-main. Jeritan pemuda berambut coklat itu semakin nyaring ketika Jimin mengambil spidol dari tempat pensilnya dan mencoret wajah Taehyung dengan kejam.

" _Fuck_ Park Jimin!" jerit Taehyung heboh. Sedangkan si rambut hitam terbahak dengan keras. Tubuh mungil itu seketika berjengkit dan refleks berlari kencang menjauh ketika Taehyung dengan mengejutkannya merampas spidol dari tangan Jimin.

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan dengan mengejar satu sama lain sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengabaikan segelintir orang di alun-alun yang memandang gemas pada mereka. Mengabaikan tas sekolah dan kamus yang mereka terlantarkan begitu saja di rumput.

.

.

.

"Hah ini salahmu, kita jadi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa hari ini." gerutu Taehyung sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya yang penuh coretan dengan sabun.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran mereka di alun-alun kota, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Taehyung dan melanjutkan tugas bahasa inggris mereka yang terabaikan.

Jimin yang menjadi sasaran gerutuan sahabatnya itu justru dengan santai membilas mukanya yang penuh busa lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya merogoh kantong celana sekolahnya dan mengambil lolipop disana.Sambil mengemut lolipop stroberi, mata kecilnya mengedar pada kamar Taehyung yang didominasi dengan warna kuning. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung tetapi sampai sekarang ia masih kaget jika melihat kamar sahabatnya itu sebegini ngejrengnya.

 _Well pantas saja sifatnya kelewat ceria begitu, ternyata kamarnya pun berwarna ceria seperti ini._

Kaki Jimin melangkah menyusuri kamar. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesini —mungkin sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Rumah Taehyung tidak mewah seperi mansion dalam drama, tetapi kesan elegan dan modern tercetak jelas di setiap sudut rumah. Sangat rapih karena memang ada pekerja yang bertugas membereskan rumah tiap hari. Namun kamar Taehyung adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh pekerja-pekerja itu. Taehyung melarang siapapun datang ke kamarnya, kecuali ayahnya dan Jimin.

Kakinya terus melangkah hingga mencapai balkon kamar Taehyung. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas langit malam yang indah. Ia juga bisa melihat pemandangan kompleks rumah Taehyung.

"Sedang berpikiran kotor eh?"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunan. Ia mengeluarkan lolipop dalam mulutnya sebentar lalu mengemutnya lagi.

"Heol, jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, bodoh."

Taehyung melangkah menghampiri Jimin yang bertumpu tangan pada pagar balkon. Matanya melirik pada wajah Jimin yang menengadah ke langit. _Jimin sangat indah._

"Oh iya omong-omong, kemana ayahmu? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi." Tanya Jimin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung.

"Sibuk." Jawab Taehyung singkat. Sejak perceraian kedua orangtuanya, ayahnya memang menjadi gila kerja. Tapi jika kalian menyangka bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok yang angkuh dan menelantarkan anaknya semata-mata demi uang maka kalian salah, ingat, ini bukan drama picisan yang biasa ada di televisi, ayah Taehyung nyatanya adalah sosok yang hangat. Ia tetap menyayangi dan memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Jim."

"Ya?"

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sebentar ; _kebiasaannya jika sedang ragu._

"Hari sabtu kemarin kau kemana?"

Jimin mengernyit sambil memainkan lolipop dalam mulutnya. "Hm? Tidak kemana-mana."

Muka Taehyung berubah masam. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu namun menggelikan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau bohong! Sabtu kemarin aku melihatmu memasuki toko boneka di persimpangan jalan." rengeknya kekanakkan.

"Kau mengikutiku?!" Mata Jimin terbelalak lebay. Mulutnya dibuat selebar mungkin dengan sengaja untuk melebih-lebihkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Jadi benar itu kau?! Astaga, kemarin aku ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan dan melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali denganmu memasuki toko boneka, kupikir aku salah lihat tapi ternyata itu benar kau!"

Mata Taehyung memicing tajam. "Sedang apa kau ke toko boneka yang _girly_ itu?"

Namun kemudian matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan dugaan yang lewat dipikirannya, "Astaga Jim! Jangan bilang kalau— Astaga astaga, Jim aku tidak menyangka kau..kau.."

"Kalau aku apa?"

"KAU SEDANG MENGENCANI SESEORANG DAN MERAHASIAKANNYA DARIKU! Astaga kau anggap apa aku selama ini Jim sampai tidak memberitahuku kalau hmmpph."

Tangan mungil Jimin membekap mulut Taehyung dengan sadis.

"Diamlah brengsek. Kau salah paham! Aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun, bodoh."

Taehyung melepas bekapan Jimin dimulutnya, "Lalu kau sedang apa disana?"

Yang ditanya justru kembali asik dengan lolipopnya.

"Kepo sekali."

"YA!"

"Berisik! Sudah ah, ayo kita lanjutkan tugas bahasa inggris kita agar cepat selesai." Kaki Jimin hendak melangkah jika saja Taehyung tidak menahan lengannya. Sontak Jimin terkejut dan badannya limbung hingga menabrak dada Taehyung yang keras.

"Aduh shit! Ada apa sih Tae?!"

"Jawab dulu dong."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa susahnya sih jawab ih."

"Lagian kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu begini sih? Biasanya juga tidak bertanya macam-macam."

Taehyung sontak terdiam. Oh iya ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ya ia jadi kepo akhir-akhir ini? Padahal sejak dulu ia tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan penjelasan ini itu pada seseorang.

"Nah kan sekarang kau melongo seperti kambing bodoh, sudah dong lepaskan tanganku."

Jimin kembali melangkah kala tangan Taehyung tidak lagi menahannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah bahunya kembali ditarik oleh Taehyung.

"Aduh apa lagi sih—" Kata-kata Jimin terputus kala netranya bertemu dengan onix Taehyung yang menatapnya intens. Onix hitam itu seolah menguak isi pikiran Jimin melalu matanya. Membuat pria mungil itu menahan napasnya gugup.

"Taetae?"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar seseorang yang dipanggilnya _'Taetae'_ itu mengacak surai rambutnya yang hitam dan lembut.

"Kau membuatku gila, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yey lanjut juga akhirnya wkwk. Ah aku terkejut loh banyak respon positif dari readerdeul untuk ff ini. Kirain bakal failed ffku ini huhuhu. Maaf ya lama update karena well ga mudah ternyata ya bikin fanfic berchapter. sebenernya ini bukan pertama kalinya bikin fanfic berchapter tapi akhir-akhir ini karena aku lagi suka ff oneshoot jadi ya begini hehe. Makanya aku suka salut sama author yang bisa bikin ff berchapter panjang tetapi alurnya tetep rapih dan ga ngelantur. Mau kek gitu juga huhuhu. Tapi apa daya aku yang mageran dan suka tiba-tiba buntu ini :")

Sebenernya ini udah aku ketik dari H1 setelah chapter 1 fanfic ini dipublish, but i think there's something wrong dan rada kurang sreg jadi aku revisi lagi. Semoga yang ini bisa memuaskan kalian ya guys.

Aku ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih dengan penuh cinta untuk readerdeul yang udah review, memberi dukungan dan semangat. Mungkin review terdengar sepele untuk para readers but it's so precious for the authors. Karna mau sependek apapun review kalian, itu tetep jadi penghargaan buat kami. Jadi terimakasih banyak yeorobuuuun. Ily muah.

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya, babies. See ya.


End file.
